


I Turn to You

by Ladymarvel87



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Eventual Fluff, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric, Mystery, Nightmares, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymarvel87/pseuds/Ladymarvel87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki always hurts Thor. Thor always forgives Loki. So, what happens when Thor doesn't forgive Loki and does what he asks, disowns their brotherhood. Loki should be happy, but now he realizes he needs his brother, will Thor be there to help him, or let Loki fend for himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conflicted

Slight spoilers for Thor the Dark World

* * *

 

**Chapter 1**

**Conflicted**

     

       9 days. That’s how many days it had been since Thor had spoken to him. 9 days since the stupid, blonde oaf had rambled on about feelings and such nonsense. Not that Loki had been counting or anything. He didn’t care that Thor had stopped talking to him. Loki didn’t care that Thor would walk by him in the hall and not even look his direction. Loki didn’t care that Cade now sat by Thor in the dining hall, the seat Loki had always occupied. Loki especially didn’t care that he sat by himself at a back table, Loki liked being alone after all. No he didn’t care at all.

       What started to make Loki care was his own mind. The alone time forced Loki to spend time with all his dreaded thoughts. He remembered his mother was gone, Thanos’s torture, and the death and destruction he had caused. Worst of all, he remembered blue. The shade of blue his arm had turned when the Jotun had grabbed him. It had been Loki’s fault they had all ended up in Jotenheim that day. He had wanted to ruin Thor’s big coronation day, but Thor had of course went a step ahead. If Loki had left well enough alone, he might still have a family. Loki was a monster, in every sense of the word. Now he wanted someone to tell him that he was being ridiculous, that he was being silly. However, no one told him that. No one came to talk to him, and no one cared that Loki was fighting an internal battle with himself.

      So the ninth night, like the previous 8, brought terrible night terrors. Loki’s room was the same as it had always been: gold walls, green sheets, and books everywhere. The only thing that was different was Loki. He went to sleep early because he would be lying to himself if he said there was anything better to do. He heard laughing from the next room, Thor’s room. He instantly recognized the voice of Sif, and the belly laugh of Volstagg. He assumed the other 2 warriors were there as well. He also assumed that they were all drunk. Loki was starting to wish he was drunk. Then he heard an unfamiliar laugh. Loki snuck to the door and cast a seeing spell. The unfamiliar laugh belonged to Cade. That bastard, Loki hated him. Loki tried to tell himself as he walked back to his bed that he didn’t care that Thor was basically replacing him with Cade, but the tear that splashed down his face told otherwise.

      Loki woke hours later in a fitful sleep. He was sweating profusely and tears soaked his face and pillow. The dream had been terrible. It was the same dream he had the past nights.

**He was standing in New York, but the destruction and snow made it look like Jotenheim. Loki stood on one of the tall buildings overlooking the city. He watched as Thor and his band of misfits, the Avengers, fought an unknown foe. Then all of a sudden, red splashes against the white snow. Loki looked down at the sword that had pierced through his back into his heart. The pain struck him and he calls out for Thor. As his knees hit the ground and his eyes start swimming with tears, he sees Thor kneel down next to him. Loki feels temporarily comforted but is filled with fear as he sees Cade and Thanos standing behind Thor with a knife raised for a kill shot. Just as Loki starts to scream he wakes up. It was the same dream every time, and each time he fails to learn what happens to Thor. He never dreamed long enough to know If he was able to save him or not.**

      The fact Cade is always with Thanos in his dream makes Loki more wary of him. Why would Cade be with Thanos? Loki had no idea, but the fact that Cade had randomly started following his brother around like a lost puppy made Loki highly suspicious of him. Also, Loki had no idea who Cade was. He returned to Asgard and Cade was there, no one had any ideas where he had came from and why. Strangely, none of the Asgardians seemed worried that a mysterious being showed up at their doorstep and was following the future king everywhere he went.

_Little Loki woke up from a bad nightmare. He was crying and wanted the monsters in his dreams to leave him alone. He feels a shift in the bed. Loki turns over to see Thor sitting on the edge of his bed. This was a regular routine, Loki would have a bad dream and Thor would come chase the monsters away. Loki put his head on Thor’s shoulder and cries. Thor lets him until they both fall asleep. The nightmares would never haunt Loki when his big brother was there by his side._

      Loki hated that that particular memory had decided to slip into his mind. He had spent months saying that he didn't need Thor. A few nightmares later and Loki felt like a child all over again; a child that needed his older brother to make everything right in the world. Loki was conflicted. He walked to the adjoining door and raised his hand to knock, but couldn't bring himself to finish the act. He just stood there and stared at the door, knowing his savior was on the other side. Loki eventually slumped down against the door frame and cried. Cried for himself and everything he had lost. Loki thought of all the times over the past few years that he had pushed Thor away. At a certain age, Loki had decided that he didn't need Thor; he could take care of himself. Loki was questioning that decision. Loki was beginning to question everything. Unbeknownst to Loki, he wasn't the only one struggling.

      Thor sat on the other side of the door. He had heard Loki cry out. His first instinct had told him to run into Loki’s room and check on him. However, Thor didn't act on his impulse; despite what his older brother instincts told him. Loki hadn't wanted them to be brothers, despite Thor’s attempts to convince Loki otherwise. Thor had finally come to terms with the fact that his brother was here, but was gone. Thor had decided that he didn't have a brother, Loki was merely another Asgardian. Thor had accepted that letting Loki back in his life, which Loki had made clear wouldn't happen, would only cause him grief. Loki always hurt Thor, and Thor couldn't take the heartbreak any longer. So doing what Loki wanted and keeping him out of his life was the best way. So for the first time, Thor returned to his bed and ignored the silent cries that were coming from the room next door. He finally decided that he had to take the final step to get Loki out of his life. It probably wouldn't go well, but Thor was going through with this route anyways, no matter the consequences.

 

 

* * *

Author’s note: I am a huge Loki fan. I love the brotherly relationship between him and Thor. I had a dream one night and could never get to the ending so, I decided to write it down and make the ending. I have had a lot of fun writing it so far. I have posted up to chapter 6 on fan fiction if you want to read ahead, though I wouldn't recommend that because I might be making a few small changes along the way when uploading the chapters here. The next chapters will be longer this is mainly an introduction.

I hope you enjoy the story despite the angst. Leave feedback and feel free to point out grammar mistakes. :)

Tumblr: http://chelsealynne87.tumblr.com/

Instagram: http://lokilover87.instagram.com/


	2. Painstaking Conversations

**_Disclaimer: I sadly don’t own any of these characters, marvel does. I do however own Cade._ **

****

****

                On the 10th day, Loki couldn’t take the silence anymore. When he was young Frigga was the mediator between him and Thor. If they were fighting she would come up with a clever way to make them talk to each other again. Unfortunately for Loki, Frigga wasn’t here to help him anymore, and Odin wasn’t the caring and sharing type of parent. So Loki was going to have to get Thor to speak to him on his own terms; which didn’t seem like an easy task right now, not after all the things Loki had done. So Loki formulated his thoughts and marched down the hall towards his brother’s room. When had he begun to refer to Thor as his brother again? Loki didn’t know, but it didn’t matter because he wasn’t denying the fact anymore. So Loki reached the door and raised his knuckles to knock.

                At least 5 minutes had passed, and Loki still couldn’t bring himself to psychically carry out the act of knocking. Despite the fact Loki had knocked on Thor’s door so many times before, this time just felt different. Loki finally knocked and waited for the familiar sound of his brother’s footsteps on the other side. Loki didn’t even know what he was going to say to Thor exactly. Maybe “hey Thor, I know we haven’t been getting along lately, but I really need to talk to you about my nightmares like a child.” Yeah that sounded pathetic to even Loki. He waited for what seemed like forever.  No one ever came to the door. “He left earlier with Cade and Sif,” a voice said behind him.

                Loki turned to see the lovely Sigyn standing behind him. The two of them had history, but hadn’t spoken in several years. She had been his mother’s hand maiden so they had seen each other constantly when they were kids.

_When Loki and Thor were young they were inseparable. That was until Thor had decided to ditch his younger brother for his friends. Loki had been extremely jealous at first, but it ended up being better for Loki because he actually had time to read and practice his magic. He did miss going on crazy adventures and getting into trouble for traveling places that weren't meant to be explored. One day, Loki had been walking through his mother's garden. When he was rounding the roses, he had bumped into Sigyn. She had inticed him right away. Her beauty was unmatched in Loki's eyes and he wanted to know everything about her._

_"Hello, lovely Sigyn,'" Loki smiled charmingly, "How are you this morn?"_

_Sigyn had blushed and Loki felt himself grin goofily, which was very out of character for him. This meeting had sparked their relationship. From that day forth, the two of them were practically inseparable. Sigyn and Loki spent days together just laughing, talking, and reading passages from their favorite books. When they got a little older Sigyn spent many nights in Loki's room ,and the same amount of mornings sneaking out before everyone else awoke._

 

 

 

Loki smiled at the memories, “Hello Sigyn. Where did Thor and the others go?”

“I know not, Loki,” Sigyn replied looking rather disappointed. Loki could talk circles around everyone, everyone but Sigyn. Something about the beautiful maiden always left Loki tongue tied.

Loki finally settled on, “We should take a walk through the gardens together sometime.”

Sigyn’s eyes lit up, and she replied giddily, “Yes, that sounds lovely.” Loki bid her a goodbye and headed to see the one other person that could tell of Thor’s whereabouts.

                Loki went to see Heimdall. Heimdall would have to know where Thor was. Loki especially wanted to find him after he learned he had gone off alone with just Cade and Sif. Loki didn’t trust Cade as far as he could throw him. Ever since the nightmares had started where he saw Cade with Thanos, he didn’t like the idea of his brother alone with him. The fact if the matter was, Thor was his brother, which meant Loki was the only one that was allowed to hurt Thor. No one else had that right but him, and he would maim Cade before he let him harm Thor.

                Heimdall scowled as Loki approached. Loki held his hands up in defense. “I’m just here to ask you a question, nothing more,” Loki told the gatekeeper. Heimdall looked surprised by Loki’s outright honesty. “What question do you seek, trickster?” Heimdall asked. Loki breathed a sigh of relief and answered, “Where did my brother travel to earlier?” Heimdall gave Loki a fixed stare and said bluntly, “you claimed to have no relations to Thor just a short time ago, and now you say you are brothers again.”

Loki flinched as if he had been slapped. “Yes, great Heimdall, I realized the error in my thinking,” Loki stated as calmly as possible, “Thor and Odin are the only family I have left.”

 Heimdall seemed to be looking straight through Loki. Heimdall smirked but said nothing. A voice behind Loki sneered, “And when did you come to that conclusion exactly?”

                Loki didn’t even have to turn around to know the voice belonged to Thor. It took everything in Loki, at that moment, not to hit the ground and beg for Thor’s forgiveness. He refrained though, because he couldn’t show that type of weakness around Cade, he refused to.

 Loki turned to see Thor standing with his arms crossed between Sif and Cade, who was annoyingly smirking at Loki’s obvious discomfort. Sif looked at him suspiciously, but didn’t speak. “Can I speak with you?” Loki asked Thor, “Alone,” he made sure to emphasize. Thor frowned and replied, “Why would I do that? If there is a problem I would suggest setting up a meeting with council like everyone else.” Loki’s heart sank at the rejection.

                “I’m sorry!” Loki yelled as Thor walked away. However, the plea fell on deaf ears as Thor never looked back. Cade however did look back and the smirk he wore made Loki’s look like child’s play. Loki let himself sink to his knees and internally weep for his loss. How could he ever have been so stupid and lose the love of the one person who had always been there.

 The realization hit Loki hard: Thor was the one person who had always been there for him. He had protected him, played with him, and comforted him. Now he didn’t even want to look at Loki. Yes, Loki now realized his selfishness had lost him his only friend. Heimdall took this moment to rub that fact in Loki’s face. “you always took advantage of Thor’s love for you,” Heimdall stated, “all you ever saw was jealousy and pushed him away every chance you had, now that you have no one you realize how well off you were before.”

That pushed Loki over the edge. He didn’t know if he wanted to cry, punch something, or just die. Loki no longer had all the answers; all that Loki owned now was his own sorrow.

 

****

**_Author’s Note: well that was depressing to write. So what do you think of Cade? Is Loki right to be suspicious or is he just jealous of him?_ **

**_Please Review and leave constructive criticism, Thanks!_ **

**_Btw, this is the shortest chapter. The rest of the chapters are much longer. Hope you enjoy the story._ **

**_Tumblr: http://chelsealynne87.tumblr.com/_ **

 


	3. The Past Resurfaces

**_Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters except for Cade._ **

****

****

           

Loki was depressed. Well not really, because Asgardians couldn’t get depressed. He was going crazy, or perhaps in a better sense, crazier. Sigyn had gotten called on a job for one of the healers, so that walk through the garden never happened. So Loki was back to square one: he had no one to talk to.

Loki tried to think of someone in the realm who didn’t hate his guts. Loki drew a complete blank. Most hated or distrusted him for one reason or another. Loki was now regretting all the senseless pranks he had played on people in the past.

            Desperation. Loki was desperate to find someone to talk to. It had now been 17 days since Thor had left his life. Loki hadn’t even seen Thor since the occurrence at the watch house. Loki felt lost, and realized he desperately needed to find himself, because he was beginning to have trouble remembering who exactly he was these days.

            The nightmares had gotten worse. On top of his previous dream, he was also having flashbacks of his time with Thanos. Just thinking his Thanos’s name put him on high alert, like his life was about to come to a screeching halt at any moment. When Loki had fallen from the rainbow bridge; he had been confused. He had just learned his family wasn’t in fact his real family, he had felt betrayed that Odin hadn’t trusted him enough to tell him the truth from the start.

He had just wanted to be his brother’s equal; to be looked at as more than the trickster brother of Thor. Loki was alone when he fell from the bridge, but wasn’t alone when he hit the ground.

            **The purple face was the first thing Loki saw when he had opened his eyes. His entire body had ached and he had no clue where he was. “Good, you’re awake,” the purple face crooned down at him, “I’m your new master.” New master? Ha that was a good one. Loki had no master. Loki wanted to spit in the man’s face, but thought better of it. So he settled for, “I’m Loki, son of no one.”**

**Thanos had seemed nice enough at first. He was intelligent, could use magic, and was a good listener. Loki told him of his ‘family.’ Thanos had sympathized with him. Loki for once felt he had found someone equal to his status.**

**Thanos went on to show Loki paths between the worlds. Loki had no idea that there were ways between the realms that could be accessed without Heimdall.  Loki for the first time in a long time felt happy. Everything changed in an instance. Loki was then thrust in a world where hell was real, and had no immediate return.**

**It didn’t take a genius to discover that Thanos was insane. He used torture methods on Loki no normal person would ever be able to conjure up. Thanos had a method of torture where he could insert memories into others’ heads. Thanos implanted memories of happy times into Loki’s head only to turn around and make them turn sinister. This torture threatened to drive Loki insane. He literally thought he was going to lose his mind and off himself. Thanos would then administer physical torture on top of the mental torture.**

**Physical pain usually didn’t bother Loki much. He had grown up with Thor and they had gotten into plenty of scraps in their childhood. So in summary Loki knew how to take a beating. The difference was Thor had never truly wanted to hurt Loki; Thanos, however, did want to hurt him.**

**Thanos knew things about Loki that no one else did. He knew Loki’s deepest fears and used them to hurt him in the worst possible ways. Loki would scream and plea for Thanos to stop, but he never received such mercy. Loki didn’t know what Thanos wanted with him, but he was terrified to find out.**

**Loki didn’t know how much time had passed since Thanos had taken him hostage. Time seemed to pass by slowly. He didn’t know the time or the season. Loki was trapped in an endless nightmare, one that wasn’t ending when he opened his eyes. Loki prayed many times for a quick death.**

**Loki prayed for his brother to come and save him. That’s what Thor did; he saved Loki and protected him from everything and everyone. So why was Loki still in this endless hell? Needless to say, his brother never came and the next time they saw each other was under very unfavorable circumstances.**

**The staff was the true key to Loki’s undoing. When Thanos touched the staff to his chest, Loki’s senses became unnaturally heightened. The bitterness Loki had felt before now tripled. Loki hated them all. Loki hated Odin for filling him with false hope, hated Frigga for allowing Odin to lie to him, and most of all he hated Thor for receiving all the love he craved and for not saving him when he needed him the most. He hated all of Asgard for labeling him a liar and a trickster before he ever had the chance to be someone different. Most of all, Loki hated himself. He hated the unknown monster that stared at him through his reflection.**

**After the staff’s touch, Loki’s need for power became unbearable. He craved power like humans longed for love. He wanted to rule Midgard. Loki wanted to rule the pathetic realm his brother so dearly loved. He wanted to prove he was as worthy as Asgard’s golden boy.**

**Loki wished for the crown he had been promised for so long. Loki wanted to claim his birthright. Loki for once in his life wanted to look at his reflection and see someone worthy of love. Loki wanted to see someone he could be proud of.**

**Of course, those dreams were never achieved. Thor had to come swooping in and ruin his plans, him and his group of ‘heroes.’ Where was Thor before? Why did Thor come to the human’s rescue and not to his own brother’s? Loki had needed Thor and he was nowhere to be found. Yet he fought against him on Earth. Life truly wasn’t fair.**

Loki’s heart ached all over again as if the event had just occurred yesterday. Loki longed for his youth; the days where his biggest concern was bullies and if Thor got to sit next to their father at the table. Now Loki’s problems had gotten so large he could barely contain them all inside. Why had he let go of the staff? Loki wished at that moment he would have held on and faced his punishment and continued living his normal life as usual.

            During the night of the 14th day, Loki had the worst nightmare of his life. The dream started out like it usually did, but the ending was drastically different.

_Loki stood in the ruins of New York, snow and ice covered everything. Cade walked up and stood to Loki’s right side. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Cade asked mesmerized. He must be crazy Loki thought. “Is what beautiful?” he asked. Cade’s eyes twinkled as if they were made of stars, “The vast emptiness. It is the most magnificent site I have witnessed in a long while.” Loki wandered if this was how others viewed him; insane with delusions of grandeur. Loki figured that was a good possibility. Drops of red splattered against the white of the fallen snow. Loki felt the pain before he saw the knife protruding from his chest. Lightning crackled around him. Thanos appeared to his other side, “This, my pet is your worst nightmare. Turn around Loki and face your killer.” Loki sank pitifully to his knees. He turned his head to face behind him. There with the coldest expression Loki had ever beheld, was Thor. “No!” Loki screamed, “This is a trick. Thor would never kill me Thanos!” Tears ran down his face and the trickle of blood started pooling around his body. Thanos laughed, “Loki don’t you see, you are already dead. The moment Thor gave up on you, your life ceased to exsist. You’re dead inside and no one can save you, not even me at this point.” Cade and Thanos watched as his last breath left his body and everything went black._

That was all Loki remembered before he woke up screaming.

            Someone was holding a wet cloth to his head. Loki opened his eyes. Thor and sigyn stood above him. Blood trickled down his ribs. Damn Thanos, he had gotten into Loki’s head and messed with his dreams, and had managed to injure him. He could still feel the horror and magic coursing through his veins. All of Asgard was in danger. If Thanos was close enough to manipulate his dreams, then he was close enough to hurt him and everyone else in real life. He had to tell Thor, someone had to stop Thanos before it was too late.

“Thor,” Loki asked weakly.

Thor stared down at him, “You are going to be alright Loki.”

That was all Thor said before turning on his heel and heading toward the door. “Wait!” Loki called after him, “I have to tell you something very important.”

Thor paused at the door, “I want you to move out and into a different room tomorrow.”

Then he was gone and the door was closing behind him. Sigyn regarded him sadly. Loki wanted to ask when she had gotten back, but instead he settled for openly crying onto her shoulder.

            Loki didn’t know when Sigyn had left or when he had fallen back asleep, but when he awoke he was alone and soaking wet. His tears, blood, and sweat literally covered his entire bed. He felt weak and groggy. Loki stumbled out of bed. Why didn’t Thor understand? This wasn’t about him; it was about all of them. They were all in danger.

Loki had to find Thor, had to make him listen. He was making his way toward the door when it busted open. Loki jumped, but turned cold when he saw Cade standing there innocently.

“Oh I didn’t know you were still here Loki. I thought you had moved out already,” Cade answered his stare. Loki wanted to punch him in the face, but simply didn’t have the energy too.

“I’m not moving out you swine,” Loki growled at Cade, “and you are rudely interrupting my morning routine.”

Cade laughed and Loki flinched at the sound. “Thor did tell you right? He is giving this room to his new brother, which I might add isn’t you Loki. You lost out on that opportunity.” Cade smirked, and Loki lost it. Next thing he knew, Loki had pinned Cade to the ground.

            The blood started trickling again, but Loki didn’t give a damn. Cade wasn’t going to steal his brother or his room. “Cade I don’t know what evil you are concocting, but I won’t allow you to harm my brother. Secondly, you can’t just barge in here and boss me around,” Loki spit down at Cade.

Cade stared at Loki, grinning madly, “Thor told me to move in here, he doesn’t want you anywhere near him anymore. Especially beings that you wake up screaming during the night, how pathetic you are Loki.”

That was the last straw; Loki was going to end this problem now. He grabbed the first object his hand could find and rose for a kill strike.

            Just as quickly as it had begun, Loki felt himself yanked backwards and shoved roughly against the far wall. Thor boomed, “Get out Loki!” Loki’s pain doubled in strength. Loki and Thor stared each other down.

Loki broke the silence, “I will ask father. If he allows you to have your way, then I will move out immediately. 

Thor stared a moment before laughing crudely, “Loki don’t you mean you will go ask my father? You disowned him quite a while ago; I don’t see him doing you any favors.”

He should have just punched Loki in the gut; it would have hurt a lot less than Thor’s last comment. “Rather either of us likes it or not, he is my father too,” Loki said quietly. Thor’s triumphant look faded and Loki pushed past them out the door before the tears could start falling again.

            Loki was putting this down for the record as the worst day ever. Then a hit from behind sent him sprawling to the floor. Clearly he had spoken to soon. “What the hell Thor?! Loki yelled. Only when he looked up, it wasn’t Thor. The past just wasn’t going to leave Loki alone today, and he was really wishing it would have just stayed buried.

 

****

****

**_Cliffhanger!!! Sorry I couldn’t resist. Hope you enjoyed this emotional rollercoaster._ **

**_Please leave kudos or comments._ **

**_If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism, please leave it in the comments._ **

**_Tumblr: Http: //chelsealynne87.tumblr.com/_ **

**_I am tracking the tags #ladymarvel87 and #I turn to you_ **


	4. Unlikely Alliances

**_Hey everyone! I’m back with chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This one will be shorter because it is leading up to the climactic plot._ **

**_Disclaimer: I don’t own any characters, Marvel does, I do own Cade and Brelick though._ **

****

 

            Loki stared up from the ground. He thought his day couldn’t get any worse, but he was wrong. He seemed to wrong a lot lately. Loki definitely needed to step up his game. So, now standing above him was his childhood bully, Brelick Woridson. For as long as Loki could remember, Brelick had bullied him mercilessly.

When he was a child, Brelick would consistently make up ways to make Loki’s life hell. Until Loki had gotten good at his magic, Thor had always stood up to Brelick for him. Yet Brelick had always found ways around his brother.

            When Loki had mastered basic magic, he told Thor he no longer needed his help standing up to Brelick. He had managed to convince his brother that he could take care of himself. Thor hadn’t believed him at first, but he had finally gotten Thor to let him fight his own battles.

Honestly, Brelick had never left him alone. Loki had constantly thought about telling Thor he lied and needed his help, but his pride wouldn’t let him. He was highly regretting that decision now.

            His head throbbed, his heart was pounding, and his nose and upper lip were bleeding profusely. Loki summoned all the magic he could muster and shot it at Brelick’s face. It didn’t do much good because Loki didn’t have the strength to hurt a fly at the moment. It glanced off of his chest harmlessly without so much as flinching. For the 100th time that day Loki was laughed at, right in his face. Loki’s anger boiled over; he saw red and found strength he didn’t know he possessed.

            A scream filled Loki’s ears. He thought at first it was Brelick’s considering he was on top of him, pinning him down with magic, and was pummeling him in the face brutally. The scream, however, was coming from him. Loki was yelling every Asgardian curse he could think of. Loki was in an uncontrollable rage. He couldn’t stop himself. All Loki could do was watch the red fly around him.

“Why have you always picked on me?!” Loki screamed, “What did I ever do to you, Brelick?

            Brelick had long since blacked out, but Loki couldn’t stop. He finally had control, and he wasn’t giving it up. “Stop!” a voice called out, “Loki stop!”

Arms wrapped around his torso and yanked him upward. Sweat dripped in his eyes, blood dropped from his nose and lips to the floor, his hands were slippery with Brelick’s blood; Loki stared in horror at what he had done. All those years of pent up anger had come out in a blind rage, and now he looked like the monster everyone thought him to be.

            What had he done? Sure Loki hated Brelick, but not to the point of seeing his death. “Get him to the infirmary Volstagg.” The voice continued, “He needs immediate medical attention.” That voice sounded so familiar. It wasn’t Thor’s voice, he would have recognized it anywhere. Loki listened closer. It was a girl’s voice. “Sif?” Loki asked rather assuredly. She looked at him with those beautiful eyes, and told him everything was going to be alright.

            Was it though? Was everything going to be alright? Loki sure didn’t think so, and since when did Sif start being reassuring to him? This was just a very peculiar day. loki couldn’t even recall what he was doing here in the first place. Something told him he didn’t want to remember, so he didn’t try to. Loki just rested his head against Sif’s stomach and focused on breathing.

            Loki wiped the sweat from his brow and pinched the brim of his nose to stop the blood flow. Fandral handed him a towel and he finished tidying himself up. “Is Brelick going to live?” Loki asked warily. Volstagg had returned and nodded his head grimly in response. “Do you actually care?” Hogan asked. God Loki hated how Hogan could be in a room and Loki not even realize it.

            “I do care,” Loki exclaimed, “I didn’t want to seriously harm him. Just make him finally leave me alone.” The warriors three and Sif all looked surprised at his statement. “You’re just full of surprises lately Loki,” Fandral chuckled, “and just when we thought we had you figured out. Did you not tell us and Thor that you had Brelick handled a long time ago?”

            Loki stared at them as if they had all grown an extra set of eyes. Why were they all of a sudden taking an interest in him? This was a suspicious situation.  Loki could tell they had something planned, he practically invented this technique. “What do you four want exactly?” Loki asked.

Though he supposed he should be more worried about what Odin was going to do when he found about this little incident. His father was going to be very unhappy.

“Come take a walk with us Loki,” Sif put an arm around his shoulders.

Now Loki was highly confused. Sif and him hadn’t had a specific history in a long while. Usually people could cut the two of theirs’ sexual tension with a knife. Loki wasn’t going to object at the moment though. He wasn’t that crazy yet, despite his previous outburst. So Loki let Sif steer him out to the palace doors, into the gardens outside.

            “So, Loki, were you being honest when you said you wanted Thor and you to be brothers again? No lying for a long term, evil scheme?” Volstagg enquired as they were walking through his mother’s garden.

His mother, she would have been so upset to see how he behaved earlier. He used to spend so much time here with her learning magic. Loki missed his mother more than anyone would ever be able to understand.

“Yes I meant everything I said previously. I regret ever telling Thor that we weren’t brothers, and truly didn’t intend to harm Brelick as earnestly as I did,” Loki admitted seriously.

He wasn’t known for his honesty, but for once, Loki felt the need to be utterly sincere. He needed someone on his side. Loki used to be friends with the four of them. It would be nice, almost normal, for Loki to be out with his friends again.

“Good,” Sif answered, “I will probably never admit to saying this, but we want that too.”

Loki must have a concussion or something. Had Sif said they wanted the same? This day really couldn’t get stranger. “Really?” Loki asked uncertainly, “Why would you want that; I haven’t been good to any of you?”

            A smile appeared on the faces of his surrounding comrades. “Loki we heard you talk in your sleep about Thanos and how Cade was with him. You said he was going to kill Thor and destroy Asgard. If that’s true, we want to get Cade away as soon as possible,” Hogan answered seriously. Well, this was the best news Loki had heard in a long time.

            “First and foremost, we need to know everything you know about Thanos, and about these nightmares you have had lately,” Sif told Loki, “We need to know everything if we are going to bring Cade down and save Asgard from annihilation.”

            Loki and the four friends sat down under Frigga’s apple tree, a gift from Odin, and with her spirit surrounding them, a plan was formulated. This was the first day Loki had friends that didn’t involve him just being there because he was Thor’s little brother.

This day marked the beginning of a new era, a new Loki, and a very unlikely alliance. Loki might get redemption and salvation after all. Day 16 and he no longer heard the endless deafening silence. Loki now was surrounded by hope.

            _The lake shimmered. A voice spoke into the water, “Loki’s optimism of a new tomorrow means the end to the endless waiting period. Now the window to taking down Asgard is in sight and we are prepared to strike. The plan is effective immediately. Loki won’t know what hit him until it is too late. I will be the ruler of Asgard and you will be the ruler over the rest of the nine realms.”_

 

**_I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Another cliffhanger. My Loki feels are exploding!_ **

**_Review and leave kudos._ **

**_There will be some Loki/Sigyn in the upcoming chapters._ **

**_Tumblr: Http:// chelsealynne87.tumblr.com/_ **

**_I am tracking the tags-- #ladymarvel87 and #I Turn to You_ **


	5. Suspicions

**_Okay so here is chapter 5. This is going to be Thor’s POV. I thought it was time you guys see what’s going through his mind in all of this._ **

****

                Today had been interesting. First Thor had been woken up by Loki screaming during the middle of the night. He had only caught part of what Loki had been saying. He heard something about Cade and Thanos, and then Loki had screamed no. What was he dreaming about?

                Thor had his suspicions about Cade. He had shown up around 3 days before he had found out Loki was still alive. He had always found that strange. Now Loki was back and was clearly wary of Cade, and jealous too. A fact Thor found ironic. He had spent long hours with Loki, pleading for him to see reason. He had tried to convince him they were still brothers. Loki had refused and fought him every step of the way. Now Loki had changed his mind and said he did believe that they were still brothers.

                Loki had been acting like his old self lately. The past few days, when Thor looked at Loki he saw his brother. He saw the kid he grew up with and shared many memories with. However, Thor was weary to tell Loki what was really going on. Thor still wasn’t convinced Loki wouldn’t turn on him again. So, for now Thor was working alone.

                Thor had told Cade to move into Loki’s room, which was joined with his own room. What was the mortal saying? “Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.” That seemed the correct course of action to take at the time. If Cade was up to no good, then Thor wanted to know and stop him.

                So he hadn’t been completely honest earlier. He wasn’t working entirely alone. Sif and Sigyn were playing their own roles. Sigyn had been watching over Loki and telling me what she heard him say during his nightmares. Sif had been watching Cade when I wasn’t and was now, along with the warriors 3, ‘teaming’ up with Loki.

                Sif had told Thor about the fight Loki and Brelick had gotten into earlier. It was apparent Brelick was never going to leave Loki alone. He would have to deal with that later. Sif had told him what Loki told of his nightmares. All three versions were dreadful.

                The first dream, Loki had seen Cade and Thanos together, and ended in Cade stabbing Thor through the back. The second version was the same as the first, but Thanos had been the one to kill Thor instead of Cade. The last dream was the worst. In the last, Thor had killed Loki.

                According to Loki, Thanos had said the last version of the dream was Loki’s worst nightmare. No matter what happened between me and Loki, despite what was often said, Thor would never kill Loki. He might not consider them brothers at the time, but Loki was still important to Thor. Loki’s dream was never going to come true; Thor would make sure of it.

                Thor told Sif to continue watching Loki, and to not tell the warriors 3 what was really going on. As far as the warriors 3 knew, Thor was really ‘replacing’ Loki with Cade. It was safer the fewer people knew the truth.

                Until Loki had attacked earth, we had all been lead to believe that Thanos was a myth. Clearly, that wasn’t true though. Apparently, Thanos had been the one to show Loki the staff and show him the ways between worlds. Loki obviously was afraid of Thanos. Thor needed to find out what had happened when Loki fell from the Bifrost.

                Maybe Thanos had tortured Loki. If that was the case, Thor hated him even more than he had previously thought. He didn’t know how Cade was involved with Thanos, but he wouldn’t allow him to help bring Asgard down or hurt Loki. Thor didn’t know what exactly he was going to do, but he had to think of a plan quickly. Thanos clearly was a step ahead of them all.

                Thor went to Odin. His father would hopefully know what to do. The throne room was empty except for Odin perching on his throne. The ravens cawed when Thor entered the room. “I assume this is about Thanos,” Odin sighed. Yes, the allfather obviously knew something.

                “How did you know I was coming to ask about Thanos?” Thor asked his father, “You had told us that Thanos wasn’t real. Have you known his existence this entire time?”  Thor loved his father, he really did, but he drove Thor crazy majority of the time.

                Thor respected Odin above all others. However, Thor didn’t feel like Odin returned the respect. The allfather looked at Thor sadly. “Loki told me Thanos found him after he fell from the bridge. I don’t know exactly what happened between the two, but I assume it was anything but pleasant,” Odin stated.

                Thor stared slack-jawed at Odin for several moments. When had Loki told Odin all of this? Honestly it didn’t matter, but Thor wished Odin had informed him of this information sooner. “Who is Thanos?” Thor asked.

                Odin spent hours explaining Thanos to Thor. The breakdown of Thanos is this: Thanos was from a realm not too far from Asgard. His mother had been a sorceress and no one knew who his father was. His mother had been killed at a young age and Thanos had inherited her magic. He had a powerful teacher whom Thanos had killed later on. Thanos’s age was unknown to apparently everyone, except for Thanos himself. He was known for his ruthlessness and cunningness. Basically, he was Loki except more evil and scarily, stronger.

                Thor left the throne room in a haze. How could they beat someone who was so powerful? Thanos was clearly strong, and even Odin had seemed fearful of him, which was very uncomforting. Thor was going to have to strike first, catch Thanos off guard. Cade seemed to be important, according to Loki’s dreams anyway. So, Cade would be Thor’s means of bringing Thanos down.

                Meanwhile, Loki had returned to his room. His dreams that night showed him the biggest revelation of all time. Loki had to tell someone what he had seen before it was too late.

 

**_Author’s Note: Please leave constructive criticism! Thanks for reading._ **

**sorry this chapter is shorter. the next are longer,I promise.**


	6. Truths Revealed

**_Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters except for Cade._ **

****

 

****

Loki couldn’t see anything but the back of his eyelids. He was having trouble breathing and had absolutely no idea where he was. Loki wasn’t even sure how he had gotten here. One minute he was safe in his bed, which he had refused to give up to Cade. The next moment, Loki was being dragged away.

**5 hours earlier**

            Loki had just fallen asleep. He had put a lock spell on the room so Thor or Cade couldn’t enter to try and kick him out. His body ached from the earlier fight. Loki had spent hours talking to Sif and the warriors 3. He still couldn’t believe Thor’s friends were taking his side for once. Loki assumed there were alternative motives involved, but he couldn’t be certain.

            Loki felt like he had barely closed his eyes when he heard his door creaking open. Impossible though, Loki had sealed his door shut, no one in Asgard had the power to undo his magic, not anymore at least. Loki opened his eyes and found himself staring into the face of his new least favorite person: Cade.

**Present Time**

            Cade must have knocked him out because he couldn’t remember anything after that. Loki had woken up once and found himself being dragged across a rocky path. Loki’s hands and feet were bound and his mouth gagged. This day had been a trip.

            Now he was laying on a hard surface, in the dark, still bound and gagged with absolutely no idea where he was. His head felt fuzzy so he must have been exposed to some type of drug. Why had Cade kidnapped him? Better question, where in Odin’s beard was he at?

Loki knew every crevice in the universe, or at least he thought he knew them all. Apparently he missed a crevice, because this place was completely foreign to him. Loki didn’t like being in situations where he had no inkling of what he needed todo. The only plus side he saw was that he wasn’t blindfolded. That was a small solace in this dark situation.

It felt like he had been lying on this hard ground for hours. He had no sense of time at the moment. He could have been laying here for 15 minutes or it could be closer to a day. any way you swing it, Loki has only been gone a heartbeat, but it felt like an eternity.

Loki dozed off. He dreamed of better times. Times when he was young and happy, Thor pulling him along on crazy adventures that ended in them both getting into trouble. Loki wondered why he had let his jealousy of Thor get the better of him and ruin their relationship. They had been so close once. Loki wondered if Thor would even realize he was missing.

His head starting throbbing, someone was trying to get inside his head. Loki would never let that happen. He threw up a shield. It worked momentarily, but it fell hopelessly. There was only one individual who could break the barriers of his mind: Thanos.

Loki could feel his heart racing like it was going to jump out of his chest. It was quite painful. He was panicking. Loki was terrified of Thanos and he wanted to be anywhere but here right now. Loki had to find a way out of here, and fast.

A blinding light displayed in Loki’s face. When it died down, Cade was standing in front of him looking annoyingly smug. “Where is he?” Loki screamed. Problem the gag was still in place and Cade couldn’t hear what he was attempting to yell at him.

Cade approached the spot Loki was and ripped the gag from his mouth. “Ouch, don’t be gentle about it or anything,” Loki snarled. Cade grinned sadistically down at him. Loki hated Cade so much it physically pained him.

“Where is he?” Loki asked audibly. Cade did look confused this time, “Where is who?” Loki laughed non-humorlessly. “You know who,” Loki replied.

“No, I really don’t know who you are looking for Loki,” Cade replied sympathetically, like he was talking to a dog about to be put down. “Damn you Cade,” Loki growled, “Why are you doing this?” A realization hit Loki like a freight train and his blood ran cold.

Loki didn’t see how he could have been so blind before. How had he not seen the truth from the beginning? Loki felt like an idiot. He had always called Thor an oaf, but right now he was the oaf. Loki wanted to scream, punch something, maybe both at the same time. Cade had been a wolf in sheep’s clothing the entire time and he had fallen for it.

Loki could see the magic shimmering around Cade; magic that was similar to his own, but unfortunately stronger. “You can drop the illusion,” Loki whispered, “I know who you really are now.”  Loki watched in horror as his captor revealed his true form.

There standing in the dim light was Thanos. He had been there torturing him the entire time and Loki to was too stupid to realize it. He thought after all the pain Thanos had put him through he would have realized his presence anywhere.

Loki was cursing himself. Thanos snapped him out of his trance quickly though. “You don’t even know the worst of it Loki,” Thanos stated, “I have spies in Asgard that have been informing me of everything. I know all of your dirty secrets and your family and friends. I know Thor isn’t talking to you anymore, and that you have a new alliance with Thor’s best friends. There is not anything I don’t know about you.”

Spies throughout Asgard? Who would help Thanos? Loki had more questions than answers. Thanos removed a metal rod from the wall to Loki’s left. Loki’s eyes went wide with fear as Thanos created a fire with his magic. Thanos put the metal tip into the orange flames. He let it simmer a few moments and advanced towards Loki with the rod glowing a bright orange.

 

 

**_So that ends chapter 6, how did you guys like it? The next chapters are going to be extra angsty and suspenseful. So prepare your feels._ **

**_Please leave kudos and a review if you like the story._ **

**_Constructive criticism is welcomed._ **

**_Tumblr:<Http://chelsealynne87.tumblr.com>_ **

**_Tracking tags- #ladymarvel87 and #I Turn to You_ **


	7. Death Wishes

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of these characters, I did own Cade, but now that you know he isn’t actually Cade, I no longer really own him…

 

**I Turn to You**

****

_Loki was standing on top of a barren realm. The blackness of the surrounding galaxies engulfed him completely. He could see Midgard below, Jotenheim to his right, and behind him, like a shining beaker of hope: Asgard. Freedom, somehow Loki had escaped the forsaken hole Thanos had thrown him in. He had to find a way to get home. Loki didn’t think Heimdall would just open a portal for him, so he had to think of another way. A surge of energy pulled from a few feet to his left. Whatever realm this was, a secret path was right at his fingertips. He had to hurry before Thanos caught up with him. He ran to the portal and stepped out minutes later into the realm eternal. Happiness like Loki had never known filled his chest. He took a step and everything began crumbling before his very eyes. No, this couldn’t be happening; he had nowhere else to go, or call home. He had to find Thor. Loki ran as fast as he possibly could towards the palace towering above the surrounding city. He hit a wall with a hard thud; the only problem was there was no wall in front of him. He tried moving forward again, but a surge of energy pushed him back._

_“You will never make it in time, Loki,” a voice that clearly belonged to Thanos stated behind him._

_“What have you done to my home Thanos?” Loki asked shaken._

_You are not really home,” Thanos laughed, “This is merely a vision, you have no home now; you never will Loki.”_

_Rage filled Loki and he stormed around to face Thanos head on, vision or not he would never let this happen. What he saw in Thanos’s right hand made his blood run cold. Mjolnir was being gripped tightly in Thanos’s grasp, but it was impossible only Thor or Odin could wield the hammer._

_“Where is my brother?” Loki whispered, “What did you do to him?”_

_Thanos’s blue eyes shimmered with glee, “Your ‘brother’ is just fine at the moment, but know this is what will happen if you anger me again, Loki. I have the ability to wield the hammer and I will if you force my hand.”_

_“How have I angered you?” Loki asked, “I should be the one angry. You have done nothing but torture me since we first met.”_

_“You lost the Tessarect. I gave you all the power in the world so you could take over Earth and you lost. Now your precious Asgard possesses it, and I want it back,” Thanos boomed._

_All of this pain and suffering over that stupid blue cube which had cause Loki nothing but pain and suffering. “I will get you the cube Thanos!” Loki replied, “Let me go back to Asgard and I will return it to you so that we may go our separate ways.”_

_Thanos laughed cruelly, “Loki, you fool. We are connected. You and I shall never go separate ways.” A shimmer appeared at Thanos’s feet. When the light cleared Loki hit his knees. Blood trickled down the tanned face and pooled along the golden brick below. Was this truly going to be the future? Thanos wanted him to think so. Loki begged himself to wake so he would no longer have to look into the dead eyes of his brother._

            Loki awoke. Every inch of his body ached and his head pounded as if someone was playing drums behind his eyes. He always believed the nightmares. Thanos made the dreams so realistic that no matter how many times they flashed throw his mind, he still panicked. Thanos was by far the cruelest creature he had ever met. When the thrashed in his sleep, Thanos had a device that would twist his arms and legs until he calmed himself.

            Loki wished that the nightmares and the torture devices that they brought were the worst of it, but sadly that wasn’t so. When he was awake he was forced to drain himself until he was completely empty. Thanos would take control of his mind and force him to use magic until he was so exhausted he could do no more. Then when Loki would fall asleep to recuperate, the nightmares were implanted.

            The first nightmare was always of Asgard crumbling and Thor dead at Thanos’s feet. After Loki would wake screaming and pained from this dream, Thanos would stick the fiery rod to his body: first his chest, then his throat, and lastly his eye. This torture was by far the worst physical pain that he had ever endured. The worst part was that Thanos healed him after several agonizing minutes, just so he could start the torture all over again.

            These were Thanos’s only torture methods. Loki had always heard of people being subjected to many different painful endeavors that broke one internally. Loki broke quickly, however, because Thanos knew his weaknesses. Thanos knew he relied on his mind and magic to survive. So the tortures were simple really: break his mind, diminish his magic, and force him to endure the pain he was usually able to avoid.

            Loki lay on his back. He was being kept in a cave, though he had no clue what realm. The cave was cold, wet, and smelled of burning flesh, his own. He prayed the same thing he did the past 3 days. He was in so much pain it was hard for him to accept that it had only been three days ago that Thanos had snatched him from his bed back in Asgard.  

            “Do my father and brother even realize I’m gone?” Loki wondered aloud to himself, “What about the warriors three and Sif. They had formed an alliance; surely the warriors realized he had mysteriously vanished. Plus, they distrusted Cade, so they must have realized he has mysteriously vanished into thin air.”

            That thought fueled Loki temporarily. The warriors and Sif were much smarter than he gave them credit for. Loki hoped they would put two and two together and recognize that Cade and he disappearing at the same time was no coincidence. He did fear people would believe him and Cade were in cahoots with each other, which was most certainly not the case.

             Loki’s worst fear was that none of them cared. What if they all had already forgotten him or felt they would be better off if he just stayed gone forever. “No, I can’t think like that,” Loki admonished.

            So, the Asgardians were looking for him, but could they find him? Loki had no clue where he was, and he was smarter than all the others, so would they be able to discover where Thanos was keeping him prisoner. A sharp pain shot through Loki’s head and he blacked out.

“No, no, no,” Thanos chided, “You can’t pass out on me yet boy.”

Loki groaned, apparently the torture would never end. He wanted to think of something witty to say, but he couldn’t find the words, possibly because he was utterly terrified of his captor. Instead, Loki just stared at the roof of the cave, into the darkness. He was starting to feel like the darkness was a representation of his own self: empty.

            “Do whatever you want to me Thanos,” Loki speaks, “Torture me, kill me, just don’t attack Asgard.” Loki chokes up a tiny bit before continuing, “Just please let Thor live.”

            Time seemed to stand still. Thanos just stared at Loki, almost perplexed. Loki felt like an animal trapped in one of those Midgardian zoos. He felt like he was being stared at and judged for every flaw he possessed, it made him very self-conscious.

            Thanos repeated the same torture methods. The magic drain only took 5 minutes this time; Loki was growing so weak that his magic was diminishing completely. The nightmare that followed was different than the others, but ended the same way: him helplessly staring at Thor’s lifeless body. He had told Thor he would kill him one day, but seeing him die in horrible ways at the hands of Thanos made him realize he could never kill Thor.

            Loki stared at the ceiling and prayed. He prayed for mercy, though he knew he didn’t deserve it. He just wanted to die. Loki wanted the torture and heinous images to stop forever. Loki had never been the suicidal type, even when he fell from the bifrost, he hadn’t really wanted to die, just escape.

            Now, at this very moment, and probably every moment after, he truly wanted to die. Loki was tired of suffering, tired of living, he was just plain tired. He wanted an ultimate escape. Though the escape would probably be Hel, even it would have to be better than this.

            A flash entered through his mind. Sigyn, the beautiful girl he had so long loved. She had always been so kind and gentle, like his mother. Sigyn had been a companion to him when no one else was there. Loki had loved her and her him, but of course he had messed up royally. When she came to his aid back in Asgard he had hoped they might re-kindle their love. Now he was never going to get the chance, because if Thanos didn’t kill him, the loneliness would.

            **The voice answered dutifully, “Yes, Thor and the others have noticed Loki’s sudden disappearance. Odin has sent out search teams and all of Asgard is on the lookout for the wayward prince. Thor and Sif have been conversing over Cade leaving so suddenly. They are very suspicious that he has something to do with Loki’s mysterious absence.**

**“Do they suspect that anything about you my dear girl?” Thanos asked the girl on the other side of the vision board.**

**“No,” she answered, “they suspect nothing about me. Though they do suspect someone in Asgard is giving away valuable secrets.”**

**“Lovely,” Thanos answered, “Keep it that way. Also, find someone to cast blame on, preferably someone unimportant. Make sure everyone still thinks Loki is a victim, which is technically true, and that Cade is also a victim. Can you do that?”**

**The woman hesitated, “Yes, sir, I can do that.”**

**“Good, my dear, then I will contact you at a later time,” Thanos speaks as he cuts the connection.**

            On the other side, the shimmering message went blank. Sigyn sank to the floor, “What have I done?”

  


A/N-- Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been on vacation.

please leave kudos and comments!

tumblr--  Http://chelsealynne87.tumblr.com

Promise I will update more regularly now! 


	8. Regrets

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of these characters.

 

**I Turn to You**

Thor was feeling regretful. He had been mad at Loki and his anger had clouded his judgment. He hadn’t told anyone but Sif and Sigyn of his suspicions about Cade. Now Cade was gone and so was Loki.

 

Thor didn’t know what he thought about it all either. Part of him wanted Loki and Cade to be working together on some evil plot. If that was the case Thor could just stop them and everything would go back to the way it was previously.

 

That was the option Thor wanted because the alternative was harder to bear. The alternative option was that Cade wasn’t who he claimed to be and had taken Loki. If this was the case, Thor had no clue what to do.

 

He didn’t know where Cade would take Loki. Honestly, he didn’t know anything about Cade. He had stumbled into Asgard one day claiming he had no recollection where he had come from, or why he was there in the city eternal.

 

Thor had been suspicious of Cade immediately. He had wanted to give Cade the benefit of the doubt, but it was hard to put trust in someone who he knew nothing about. Cade had countlessly tried to prove he had nothing but good intentions. However, something about him just never sat right with Tor.

 

Now, Thor returned to Asgard for the third time in 3 days. He, Sif, and the Warriors 3 had been searching through the different realms to try and find Cade and Loki. Suture, Jotenheim, and Midgard: none of which gave them any clues to where Loki and Cade might be. They had searched every crevice, but had found nothing.

Thor had asked Jane to keep her eyes and ears open for any word that might be related to Loki. So far, she had no news. Now Thor sat alone in his room. He felt powerless. When it came to all things Loki related, he tend to get this feeling a lot.

 

However, this was a feeling Thor was more used to experiencing. In the past few years, he and his brother had grown apart. Loki had developed a deep seated hatred towards him. It had hurt Thor. He wasn’t used to having Loki opposite him, and not beside him.

 

Then Loki had tried to gain control over Earth. During their fight, Thor realized he didn’t know who Loki was anymore. He had lost his brother long ago. He quit feeling that strong protectiveness towards him that he once had. Then the death of their mother had temporarily drawn them closer.

 

Thor had thought he gave up on Loki completely. He had convinced himself that he no longer cared about Loki and that he was just the Asgardian trickster. Now, sitting here, having no remnant of an idea where Loki was; he realized that wasn’t the case at all.

 

The feeling of anxiety, regret, and protectiveness were feelings Thor was all too familiar with. Loki was out there somewhere, possibly in great danger, and he was sitting here fretting. Thor needed to find Loki. He had to protect him that was his job, to protect his little brother. Thus far, he decided that he had done a piss poor job in that department.

 

Every awful thought Thor could possibly conjure up had crossed his mind. Loki could be hurt or dead. He didn’t know and it was tearing him up inside. “How did I let this happen?” He asked himself.

 

Thor shouldn’t have taken the feud as far as he had. His first intention had been to keep Cade close to keep an eye on him. Then Loki started roaming freely throughout Asgard again, and he had seen Cade as an opportunity to hurt Loki. He had wanted to hurt Loki like he had hurt him.

 

He had never in a thousand years wanted anything bad to happen to Loki though. Thor had known something was seriously wrong when Loki had started screaming during the middle of the night. Loki had always been plagued with night terrors, but only when something serious was going on.

 

When they were children, Loki had been afraid that monsters were coming to get him. Fandral had told him a scary story, and Loki had been terrified for weeks. That was until Thor had stayed in Loki’s room one night and convinced him that as long as he was alive, no one would ever hurt him.

 

This made Thor feel like the worst older brother ever. He knew he wasn’t, but blaming himself took his mind off of the problem at hand. He had no clue what Cade would want with Loki. As far as he knew the two of them had never net before, but clearly there was some connection between them.

 

After the battle of New York, Thor had had a nagging feeling that something serious had happened to his brother when he fell from the bifrost. Loki had said that someone showed him pathways between the worlds. Loki had never said who, but Thor felt that the person wasn’t a friend. Could cade be connected somehow?

 

Thor’s head was beginning to hurt. He hadn’t slept in two days and all the thinking and worrying was wearing on him. Tomorrow he would check two more realms. There were only 9 realms, he had searched 3 already. Surely, within the next day or so he would find Loki, and if Cade had done anything bad to him there would be hell to pay.

 

 

Meahwhile, Sigyn was having her own regrets. She loved Loki, she always had. So, why had she agreed to help Thanos. Thanos had promised her that he wouldn’t kill Loki; that Loki was merely a ploy for something much bigger.

 

Sigyn had been upset when Loki left. He had done so many bad things, but he didn’t deserve to be punished this way. She thought his actions would cause her to hate him, but she loved him more than ever.

 

When she had been young and she and Loki were courting, she had become with child. Asgardians still hadn’t fully accepted women having children out of wedlock, and those who did were older and had been courting for a rather long while. So, when she was 800 years old (14 human age) and pregnant by the prince of the realm she had panicked. Both she and Loki had panicked really. Others would look down on Odin’s parenting and his rule could possibly be called into question.

 

So, Loki had went to Thor for help. The two of them hadn’t been spending as much time together, but Thor helped. Thor and Loki had went with her to the forbidden forest. She consumed berries from the wild hedge. The berries were poisonous, but not deadly. A week after consumption, Sigyn grew pained. She had suffered for long hours with Loki at her side. Finally, sometime during the night she had bled. There had been so much blood she had been sure she was dying. She lived, and no one other than Thor and Loki knew of the incident.

 

Years later she regretted her choice. Sigyn wished she had kept the child. Her and Loki could have been parents and been a family. Maybe if they would have taken that path Loki wouldn’t have went over the edge. Maybe she wouldn’t feel like her heart was ripping in half if she had just been willing to take a stand all those years before.

 

“I need to tell Thor,” Sigyn thought, “I have to make this right. If Thor saves Loki and they beat Thanos everything will be alright.”

 

Things wouldn’t be alright though. Loki would know of her betrayal and he would never forgive her. Yet, Loki dying because of her mistakes would be even worse. A world without Loki was no world she cared to live in.

 

Thanos knew things about Sigyn that no one else knew. He had used her own faults against her and now she was paying the ultimate price. She refused to let her mistakes be the cause of Loki’s destruction. She had a good idea where Thanos was keeping him, and it was nowhere good.

 

“Thor, I believe I know where your brother is,” Sigyn said when the prince of Asgard opened his bedroom door, “But first I need to apologize for my weakness.”

 

 

A/N—and that’s chapter 8. Next chapter will tebe uploaded soon!

Please review and leave constructive criticism. Hope you like it so far!

Tumblr: <Http://chelsealynne87.tumblr.com/>

I am tracking #ladymarvel87 and #I Turn to You

Happy reading!


	9. Consequences

Sigyn sat across from Thor, “Loki should be on the forgotten realm,” she told him.

“Where is the forgotten realm?” Thor asked.

“It’s just a legend, but supposedly it is the realm Thanos is from originally. The realm was above Asgard, and the original ruling realm before your grandfather went to war with the leader. I believe that is where Thanos will have Loki,” Sigyn explained quietly.

“And Cade is really Thanos?” Thor asked, “And you knew who he really was the entire time?”

Sigyn looked down shamefully, “Yes that’s right.”

Thor banged his fist on the table. He rose to his feet angrily, “How could you betray Asgard like this? How could you betray Loki in such a way after all the two of you have been through?”

Thor’s words pushed her over the edge. Sigyn broke down into tears, “I had no other choice. Thanos knows things about me that no one else does. He threatened to expose me to everyone. The consequences of that could have been much worse for everyone.

“It couldn’t have been much worse for Loki,” Thor spat and stormed out the door.

Sigyn sat there teary eyed. Thor’s words were true but it didn’t make anything better. She had betrayed the one person that had truly loved her, not to mention the entire realm. She had to find and save Loki. Saving him would make everything right again.

            Sigyn exited the room and went to the room 4 doors down on the right. She knocked nervously. Footsteps sounded from the other side of the door. The door opened and Sif stepped out, closing the door behind her, “Sigyn right now is not a good time. Thor told me what happened and he is infuriated.”

“I know Sif. I know how to find the forbidden relam though. I can contact Thanos and have Heimdall watch. He can tell us a location and I can find a pathway,” Sigyn pleaded.

            Sif hesitated, and Thor walked out behind her, “Will Thanos be suspicious if you randomly call him like that?”

“No, I have been regularly updating him, so it will be expected,” Sigyn answered truthfully.

            Sigyn sat in front of the Crystal Lake in Odin’s orchard. Thor, Heimdall, Odin, Sif, and the warriors 3 all stood off to the side of her, out of sight. Sigyn took a deep breath and cut a small incision across her wrist. The blood slowly trickled down into the bright blue of the water.

            The water began to swirl quickly. A wooshing sound came through and the water came to an abrupt halt. “Hello, my dear,” Thanos’s purple face shown clear as day into the reflection.

Sigyn gulped then replied as confidently as she could, “I’m doing fine Thanos, thank you. Have you kept your promise?”

Thanos laughed, “Oh Sigyn. I don’t know why you care for him so much, but yes I have, Loki is fine, well alive at least.”

            Sigyn could see Thor tense up. She hoped he bit his tongue because if he didn’t Thanos would kill Loki for sure. “You will be happy to know that everything is going smoothly here. No one suspects that you are behind Loki’s disappearance. Thor and the others still search the 9 realms for answers.”

“Good,” Thanos purred, “Because I would hate for your fellow Asgardians to learn all of your dirty secrets. Like the death of your unborn child, how you murdered Alik when he attacked you the following year, and I most certainly wouldn’t want them to know that you had a vision of their beloved queen’s death months before it happened.”

            Sigyn paled. Thanos had just outed her. He must have known the others were there. Had she just sealed Loki’s fate? Sigyn didn’t wait for the others to say anything. She rose to her feet and ran from the orchard. She could hear them call for her, but Sigyn just kept running.

            Instinct had long since took over Sigyn’s body. She remembered a pathway that Thanos had refused to tell her about when he was disguised as Cade. He had simply pointed it out and kept walking. The pathway was behind the waterfall in Bor’s forest hanging. The waterfall had been one of her and Loki’s spots in the past. It was ironic that it now held the key to saving Loki’s life.

            Sigyn walked under the hard beating water. It pummeled her but Sigyn fought her way through. Behind the waterfall lay a beautiful wall of emeralds. The wall had an opening in the center, just big enough for a person to slip through. She threw herself into the opening before she could talk herself out of it.

            When Sigyn landed, she wasn’t on Asgard anymore. A vast greyness surrounded her. The trees, water, flowers, and sky were all grey. This had to be the right place. The forgotten realm appeared as though it would have been beautiful before it had been burned by her ancestors. “Where would he be holding Loki?” Sigyn wondered.

            Something pulled in Sigyn’s gut. She would know the feeling anywhere. It was the feeling she would get every time she was close to Loki. He had to be close by. Sigyn scanned the area around her. A cave stood about 30 paces away. A cave seemed like a good first place to look.

            Sigyn found herself always looking over her shoulder. Thanos probably knew she was here, so why hadn’t he came and made himself known yet? Whe Sigyn was right outside the mouth of the cave, she heard moans from inside. Her heart constricted, “Loki?”

            The moans stopped. A moment of silence occurred before she heard the best sound in the world: Loki’s voice. “Sigyn?” Loki asked from within, “Is that you?”

            Loki’s voice sounded so empty, not the usual mischievous and full of life, and it broke Sigyn’s heart. The boy she had fallen in love with was in pain and broken because of her fear. She stepped inside the cave and knelt down beside Loki’s body. He was lying flat on his stomach with his arms and legs bound.

“Oh, Loki,” Sigyn wept, “I’m so sorry.”

“Not your fault,” Loki answered weakly.

“Oh but it is,” Sigyn cried onto Loki’s back, “I let Cade into Asgard, fully knowing he was Thanos. This is my fault, but Thanos promised he wouldn’t hurt you, and he has.”

            Loki stared at Sigyn’s face, “Whatever you’ve done, I forgive you. I have not exactly been a great person over the last few years. I love you now the same as I did when we first sat in my mother’s garden all those years before.”

            Sigyn helped Loki come to a sitting position. She wrapped her arms around Loki’s neck and cried into his chest. Loki put his arms around her waist and held on as if his life depended on it. Sigyn wanted it to stay like this forever. “Well isn’t this a beautiful sight,” Thanos crooned from the cave entrance.

“Thanos this is over. Thor and the others know I was coming here. They will be here anytime, and you will lose,” Sigyn screamed at Thanos.

“Oh, I know they are coming Sigyn. I am counting on that,” Thanos replied smirking.

“What are you going to do?” Loki asked warily.

“Well, as your lady friend knows already, the Asgardians destroyed my home. This realm used to be the most powerful of all the realms. Then one day, Bor came swooping in and destroyed my home with one fatal blow.” Thanos recalled, “Now when Odin and the others come to rescue the two of you, I will be able to kill you all at the same time. Well, not all at the same time, you two will probably be dead before they step onto this ashy ground.”

            Sigyn felt her hand slip into Loki’s larger one, their fingers intertwine and Sigyn knew that no matter what happened, she was going to be able to face it. She leaned her body into Loki’s. Together they watched as Thanos set a magical boundary at the mouth of the cave. Then with a smirk, Thanos pushed a layer of magic over them and the entire cave. “No!” Loki yelled, “Don’t Thanos. At least let Sigyn go first.”

“Oh, but the two of you just look so sweet together. I would hate to let death separate you.” Thanos smiled his oh so evil grin. Then he lit a flame on his finger and released it. The cave burst into flames.

            Loki and Sigyn scrambled to the back corner of the cave. The flames moved from the front of the cave, and crept towards them. “Loki I love you,” Sigyn cried out.

“I love you as well,” Loki replied, “I’m sorry I can’t get us out of here. If I had my full strength, I could get us out of here in a heartbeat.”

Sigyn knew how she would redeem herself, “Loki, take mine.”

“What?” Loki asked.

“Take my strength. I give it to you. Take it and get out of here Loki,” Sigyn squeezes his hand hard.

“I’m not going to do that Sigyn,” Loki answered her; “I would never forgive myself.”

“Loki I got you into this mess. Yes, you met Thanos first, but I let him take you because he threatened to expose my secrets to everyone. Loki, you are the only one who knows the things I have done, yet I gave you up to Thanos. I can’t let you die in here. So, please take my strength and save yourself.”

Loki stared at her, “The only reason you ever done those things id because of me. I wish I would have never went to Thor when you were pregnant. I will regret that decision forever. If I have to die, I want it to be beside you.”

Sigyn cried as the flames started nipping at her feet. She wasn’t letting him die. She wanted Loki to live on, even if it had to be without her. So Sigyn made a tough decision and chanted forcefully, “I Sigyn, pronounce my power, strength, and my heart. I give the three utmost important things to my love, Loki, prince of Asgard, so that he may escape this demise.”

“No!” Loki screamed, “Don’t do this.”

            Loki’s words came too late. Sigyn had already completed the switch. Her body felt like it was ripping to shreds. Her love and power left her body, entered the air above them, and entered Loki’s body. Loki glowed a bright red. When the light dimmed he looked like his normal, charming self. Sigyn, however, was not. Her body was wasting away and the flames now were moving up along her body.

Sigyn felt her body being lifted into the air. Cool air hit her face and Loki gently placed her on the ground. “Sigyn please stay with me. You can’t die,” Loki pleaded with her.

 

A/N—Cliffhanger. Sorry not sorry. So there are two chapters left! I hope you guys have liked it so far.

leave Kudos and reviews!

tumblr: Http://chelsealynne87.tumblr.com/

i am tracking the tags- #chelsealynne87 and #I Turn to You


	10. Escape the Forgotten

Loki couldn’t move. His breath came out in rapid succession. His chest hurt and his head was unclear. Loki’s eyes swam with unshed tears. He felt like he had cried his body dry over the past few weeks. Then he had cried for himself and his own losses. Now he was crying for his greatest loss of all; greater than losing his mind and most of his power, almost worse than the loss of his mother, now Loki wept for the loss of his only love: Sigyn.

Sigyn had sacrificed herself for him. They had gone through so much together, and he hadn’t been able to save her. He had stood there and watched her give her soul to him, and fall into a body of flames that had engulfed her delicate form. She had been so good to him despite everything he had done in the past. He had forced her to give up their child and then left as if nothing had ever happened.

Loki now sat on the ground holding Sigyn’s lifeless form in his arms. _Why did this have to happen to her?_ Sigyn had been so pure despite what she thought of herself. Sigyn was selfless to the very end. Loki didn’t even care at the moment if Thanos stabbed him in the back. He didn’t want to feel the pain he was experiencing right now. The pain of loss was too much for him to bear. Loki felt like he lost everyone he cared about.

The minutes ticked by slowly. Loki brushed a stray hair from Sigyn’s face. Most of her face had been burnt, but not all. Loki relished the small piece of purity she had left. Loki always knew what to do, but right now, he was clueless. Loki wanted to get back to Asgard and make sure Sigyn was given a proper burial with her soul sent to Valhalla.

A hand touched Loki’s shoulder gingerly, “Loki.”

The voice was going to send Loki over the edge, “She’s dead Thor.”

Loki saw Thor kneel down next to him. He wanted to be happy that Thor had found him. Loki could concentrate on anything but the stabbing pain in his chest. He just pulled what was left of Sigyn’s body to him tightly, protectively. He couldn’t fail her again.

“Loki we have to get out of here now,” Thor said gently putting a hand on Loki’s shoulder.

Loki said nothing. Just continued sitting with a blank stare and broken heart. Finally Thor did the only thing he knew to do, wrap Loki’s upper body in a tight hug. Loki didn’t fight, just simply leaned into his brother’s shoulder. The brothers stayed that way for a short while until Sif broke the silence.

“I don’t see Thanos anywhere,” Sif said, “So we should probably leave before he decides to show up.”

Loki pulled away from Thor gingerly, “She is right. We need to go back to Asgard.”

Loki stared down at the body in his arms, the body that belonged to someone who was so important to him. He laid her ashy form gently onto the hard ground. Loki accepted the hand Thor had outstretched to him and rose to his feet.

_I will never forget you Sigyn Loki thought, or your sacrifice. I will travel to hel and back to return your soul to me. I promise you this love._

Loki walked beside Thor, like he had so many times before, and headed towards the portal that would lead them home. Loki felt a cold presence from behind him, but realized it too late. “Watch out!” Loki yelled turning around just as Thanos blasted a ball of magic in their direction.

The blast barely missed hitting Thor directly in the chest. The Sif and the Warriors 3 dodged to the left. This was Loki’s chance for revenge. It was all Thanos’s fault that Sigyn had died. It was Thanos’s fault that Loki had been on this damned forsaken rock in the first place. It was Thanos’s fault he had killed all those innocent mortals.

When it was all broken down in Loki’s mind: _everything_ was Thanos’s fault. Sure Loki had caused chaos on Asgard and fell from the rainbow bridge, but it had been Thanos that had hurt him and twisted his mind to places he never wanted to go.

Loki knew killing Thanos was the only option, even if it brought his own destruction. “Thor,” Loki shouted at his brother, “You and the Warriors 3 have to leave this place now.”

“What about you?” Thor asked.

“I have to face Thanos and finish this,” Loki replied, “Once and for all.”

“I’m not leaving you here,” Thor argued.

Despite the events unfolding, Loki couldn’t avoid rolling his eyes at his loyal and stubborn brother. “If that’s what you really want brother,” Loki said in Thor’s direction.

Loki stood directly in front of Thanos with Thor to his right and the warriors 3 and Sif to his left. The rage that had built in Loki over the past few minutes had replenished some of Loki’s energy. He could feel his magic returning to him. Sigyn’s energy mixed with him and he felt rejuvenated. In fact, Loki felt stronger than he ever had before.

Maybe the mortals were right when they said that love was the strongest weapon. _What is wrong with me?_ Loki shook his head. Thanos raised his hand in their direction. Loki mirrored Thanos’s movement. “I am stronger now, and I’m not alone this time, so I will destroy you,” Loki said menacingly.

Thanos laughed and a shiver went down Loki’s spine, “Oh, look at you Loki. All grown up and fighting the big boy battles now.”

Loki sneered and prepared an assault, but Thor put his hand on his arm to halt his movements. “Wait,” Thor said, “Loki this is exactly what he wants. You are not thinking clearly.”

Loki obeyed.  He thought about Thor’s words. Much to Loki’s dismay, he realized Thor was correct. Thanos was baiting him to attack. Thanos wanted him to wear himself out and use up his limited energy. Loki had to be smart about his next move.

Loki wished he could remember the secret language he and Thor used to use when they were children. He needed a distraction; something to catch Thanos off guard so Loki could duplicate and get behind him. Loki had no clue how he was going to do that though.

A familiar sound rang above. Loki and the others looked to the sky above. A beam of light was touching down to the ground between them and Thanos. _Just what I needed Loki thought. The perfect distraction._

Loki duplicated himself as Thanos watched with an evil glint as the rainbow bridge touched down on the forgotten realm. Loki watched as the light cleared and he almost smiled as Odin stood before them. “So you are the infamous Thanos,” Odin said as he stared angrily at Thanos.

“Odin,” Thanos smirked, “So nice to finally meet you. Your _son_ , Loki told me all about you, but really he didn’t do you any justice.”

Loki flinched as Thanos uttered his last sentence. He stared at his father to see what his response would be.

“I have heard rather terrible things about you Thanos. I don’t know exactly what happened between you and my son, but I will not let you do any further damage to him, my other son, or my realm,” Odin said with his head raised high.

Loki felt relief at his father’s words. Maybe when all was said and done he would be able to repair the relationships fully with his father and brother. Loki let that hope surround him as he watched Thanos slide a throwing knife into his grasp from his back pocket.

The gleam of the metal shown bright into the dim darkness. “Who do you plan on using that knife on Thanos?” Loki asked mischeiviously.

Thanos stopped dead in his tracks. Loki could see Thor smile from the across the way. “What?” Thanos asked looking back and forth between Loki and his deuplicate.

“You can’t which one is the real me can you?” Loki taunted from the mouth of his duplicate.

Thanos threw the knife at the duplicate Loki’s head. Green shimmered and the duplicate disappeared as the real Loki plunged his own dagger into Thanos’s back. “It was really arrogant of you to let me keep my dagger. You thought you owned me just because you had broken my mind, but your arrogance was misguided,” Loki said as he twisted the knife deeper.

Thanos made an awful gurgling sound as black blood started to drip from his mouth onto the ground below. “This,” Loki said twisting the knife a full 360 degrees, “Is for Sigyn.”

Odin, Thor and the others watched solemnly as Thanos fought for air. Loki’s hands were soaked with blood and his breathing was heavy. He bent down so his face was beside Thanos’s, “I win,” Loki breathed, “Through everything you have done, I still come out on top.”

With his final words, Loki removed the dagger violently and let Thanos fall forward, face first in the dirt. Blood oozed from Thanos’s mouth and added to the already black landscape. Loki watched in triumph, but sadness, he had lost so much to get to this point.

“Come Loki,” Odin said almost gently, “It is over. We can return home now.”

Thor walked to his brother’s side and placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder, guiding him along. The group waited in silence as Heimdall opened the bifrost.

Fandral broke the silence shortly and asked, “How did you get the Bifrost to open here?”

Odin smiled and simply replied, “I am the Allfather. There are many things that I can make happen that most cannot.”

The group all stared at Odin perplexed as the light from the rainbow bridge engulfed them. When the action and lights stopped, Loki happily walked through to the land eternal and welcomed the sight of his home with the upmost gratitude.

 

A/N—

 Thank you to all that have reviewed. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far.

There will be one more chapter and  the epilogue and it might just give you information to a sequel. 

Thank you for reading and please review so I know what you guys think.

tumblr: Http://chelsealynne.tumblr.com/

 


	11. Returning to Normal

**_Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, Marvel does._ **

****

Loki stared at the blue sky overhead. The weather was perfect like, as it is always on Asgard. For the first time in months, his head felt clear and precise, like when he was young. The fog had left Loki’s mind and he once again saw the world for what it was. Frigga’s rose garden swayed with the gentle breeze that blew and Loki felt her love surround him, almost as if she were there.

Loki wished his mother was alive and here to comfort him about his loss of Sigyn. Frigga always knew the right words to say in bad times. He missed his mother; he missed them both dearly. Loki had only had two special women in his life and they had both died so tragically and before their time.

Thor and Odin had been making a grand effort to help Loki, which was appreciated by the trickster god. Loki could always feel his father or brother lurking close by. He believed Thor was just waiting for him to do something reckless like throw himself from the Bifrost again or something of that nature.

Loki smiled, thinking about how lovingly, idiotic Thor was. His brother was like a rock: tough and brainless, but that was the things Loki liked about him. Though he would admit Thor had grown much wiser as of late. Loki was glad at least one thing had gone back to the way it used to be, which was Thor being the overprotective brother.

The sweet smell of the roses hitting his nostrils almost overwhelmed Loki’s senses. He sat up and held his stomach as a violent lurch came forward. He gasped and waited for it to pass as usual. This time it lasted longer, so when the pain finally passed, Loki felt drained.

Ever since he returned to Asgard, Loki had been changed from the past few days of torture. His stomach had shrunk and he was no longer able to eat much at once. Thor was constantly trying to shove soup and ale down his throat, but too much would cause Loki to become sick, but not enough nourishment was causing his magic to return slower to its full capacity.

_This is a horrible predicament_ , Loki mused to himself. He wondered how long it would take for his body to go back to normal; he hoped very soon. “Are you alright?” Loki heard Thor ask from behind him.

“Yes,” Loki admitted, “Just not back to my dashing self yet.”

Thor chuckled and Loki felt his brother’s hand grasp his shoulder. “Ouch,” Loki winced slightly.

“I’m sorry, brother,” Thor said with worry lacing every word, “I am not used to you being so fragile.”

Loki gave his older brother a playful shove, “I am _not_ fragile. You make me sound like a piece of glass that is going to break at any moment. I am simply not fully recovered.”

Loki frowned at the worried stare Thor was giving him. He realized that the past events had made Thor more worrisome than he once was. A problem Loki noted was much his fault. It had dawned on him that his actions had affected Thor more than any other person. He had first believed his mother had taken the brunt end of his wreckage, but he saw clearly now.

Loki knew his mother had complete faith in him and his abilities. Thor did as well, but Loki knew it was different. Thor had always protected him from everything he could. As Loki sat staring back at his brother, he knew Thor would always see him as the little brother he needed to keep safe. Loki now had a bit more appreciation for this fact now than he did years past.

“I really am fine Thor,” Loki said rather quietly, “I’m home and have you and father monitoring my every move. I feel completely safe, other than you because you clearly do not know your own strength.”

Loki saw Thor relax at his words. It never ceased to amaze him that despite his reputation as the god of lies, Thor seemed to always believe his words, even when he didn’t believe them. “What are you thinking?” Thor asked studying him.

“Nothing,” Loki said smiling, “Why do you have so many questions?”

Thor frowned and turned his head facing forward. Loki thought he said something to make his brother mad, though he couldn’t think what it would have been. A long silence passed between them and Loki wished he could think of something to bring the conversation back. Then Thor spoke, “I feel like you are going to disappear at any given moment, Loki. You are her and acting like your old self, but I feel after everything that has happened, you will slip away again.”

Loki was temporarily speechless. He stared at Thor’s contemplating face, and answered truthfully, “I promise I am not going anywhere brother. Yes, I will probably still lie and play tricks, but I will not go back the dark place I was recently. I have no intention of being anything other than your brother, and I am sure you have no intention of letting that happen either.”

A warm gust of air swept through the brothers’ hair and over their faces. Loki felt the serenity hum through his surroundings. “I believe mother liked that answer,” Thor smiled at Loki while drawing his knees closer to him, “As do I.”

Things were finally going back to an acceptable norm. Loki knew he was going to finally let himself embrace normalcy for a bit. The losses he had endured had truly made him stronger. Though Frigga and Sigyn were in Valhalla, Loki still had family, and right now he was alright with that. “We really are like yin and yang aren’t we?” Loki asked Thor.

“What do you mean by that?” Thor asked in reply.

“I am the mischievous one, with the brains, and that knows how to get out of sticky situations. You, brother, are the one that has the brawn and completely irrational though process, along with the fierce protectiveness.  You need me to tell you when you are being an idiot, and I need you to protect me from myself. We balance each other,” Loki said.

Thor stared at Loki profoundly, “You truly are wise. I believe your sentiment to be true. I did not know what to do when you fell from the bridge. It was like a piece was missing, but now it is back into place.”

“That was extremely mushy brother,” Loki said standing to his feet, “And now I feel I must go before we both start turning into women.”

Thor laughed loudly and stood so he was beside Loki. Loki almost flinches as Thor threw his arm around his slender shoulders. Together the two walked back into the golden palace that loomed tall and proud over the rest of the city. Loki stopped was they reached the large golden doors and proclaimed, “Thor know that no matter what happens between us from here on out, you are my brother and I love you. Even if I claim otherwise, you will always be the one that I turn to.”

Thor smiled and hugged Loki to him for a moment, “And I will always turn to you as well.”

The brothers smiled nodded their heads at each other in a knowing way. The future looked brighter when Loki knew he wasn’t alone to face it. “I am glad to hear my sons getting along so well again.”

Loki and Thor stared at the stairs ascending above to see their father. Loki stared at Odin’s face, and for the first time in a long time, he could see love there. Maybe Odin wasn’t his biological father, and had originally taken him for all the wrong reasons, but Loki now knew without a doubt that he did care for him; not as much as he did Thor, but cared none the less, and for once, that was enough for Loki.

 

A/N—So I couldn’t end this story without some fluff! I wish Odin could be like this.

Also, a guest reviewer wanted to know if there was any way to check their story history. If you have the answer, please PM me or put it in a comment so that I can add it to the A/N in the epilogue, which is next!

So this was the last official chapter. I am sad it is coming to an end. However, the epilogue will lead into the… Sequel!

I will post the epilogue tomorrow night.

Please leave a review, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Tumblr: Http://chelsealynne87.tumblr.com/

 


	12. Epilouge

Loki was pacing, and had been for the past 2 hours. The morning had started off so perfect, and had spiraled down quicker than Loki could blink his eyes. “Would you stop that?” Thor asked him from his place on Loki’s bed.  
“I can’t stop until I come up with a reasonable solution to this dreadful problem!” Loki all but yelled with his hands threw high in the air.

Thor sighed and rose from the bed, leaving a crinkle in the silk green sheets. “Don’t you dare try and stop me,” Loki said stopping Thor from halting his current obsession.  
“Pacing is not going to solve the problem brother,” Thor said rubbing his hand across his face flustered.

Loki really wished Thor would contribute something other than concern for him. Apparently he was going to have to fix this on his own.

2 hours earlier

Loki lay in his bed with his arms behind his head. He wasn’t hungry so he saw no reason to move and go to the dining hall. A rap at the door startled Loki from his current state of relaxation. “Come in,” Loki said annoyed.

A tentative guard entered and stopped dutifully a few feet from Loki’s bed. “My prince,” the guard said, “I have bad news. Heimdall has reported a disturbing finding.”  
“What does this ‘bad’ news have to do with me?” Loki asked boredly.

“Apparently, without a known cause, Sigyn’s spirit has somehow been transferred into Hel.”

The world had stopped other than the rapid beating of Loki’s anxious heart. “What did you say?”

The guard started repeating himself, but Loki shushed him, “I know what you said, but how is that possible?”

The guard swallowed nervously and replied, “Go and speak with your father.”

Loki had pushed past the guard without further hesitation. He had stormed down the hall, with curious glances from everyone he passed. Loki threw open the throne room doors without knocking. Odin looked up with his one good eye and told the citizen standing at the foot of the throne to exit until a later time.  
The man scurried passed Loki quickly with his eyes cast downward. “I am to assume that this is about Sigyn?” Odin said tiredly.

“You have assumed correctly,” Loki stated.

“Son, I have no idea how her soul ended up in Hel. Heimdall saw her enter Valhalla the day she died. Then last night I felt a disturbance, and the gatekeeper noted that he witnessed Sigyn’s soul falling to Hel.”

Loki sank to his knees and tried to wrap his head around what his father had just informed him. It makes no sense Loki thought. People’s souls didn’t just fall from one place to another. Someone had to have taken her. What worried Loki the most was that Odin had no clue of how it happened either.  
“What can we do to help her?” Loki asked.

Odin gave Loki a solid stare, “There is nothing we can do.”

Loki automatically decided that that was not an acceptable answer. He was not going to voice that to his father though because the look Odin was giving him clearly said ‘Don’t do anything stupid and rash.’  
Loki rose and acted contrite, “I understand father. It saddens me that Sigyn has suffered such a terrible fate after the fact that she suffered such a horrible death.”

Odin nodded solemnly in agreement. “I will go and speak with Thor. Good day father,” Loki said as sweetly as he could.

Present time

For what seemed like the billionth time, Loki said, “Thor I cannot just leave Sigyn’s soul in Hel. She doesn’t deserve that fate after she sacrificed herself for me.”

“I agree, but what possibly can you do to alter that fate, Loki?” Thor asked exasperated.

Loki stopped pacing. The answer to his problem was obvious, “I am going to Hel to save her and bring her back to life.”

Thor’s jaw dropped, “What?!” Loki no one has ever gone to Hel and lived to tell the tale. You have lost your mind if you think I am going to let you enter the land of the damned.”

Loki smiled, “That is exactly what I am going to do brother. Are you going to come with me or not?”

Thor sighed and pulled at his tousled blonde hair frustrated, “Yes, though this is by far going to be the stupidest thing we have ever done. Clearly there is no stopping you though, so if you are going to Hel, then so am I.”

Loki gave his brother an appreciative look, and grinned determinedly, “When is the best time to start? I personally vote now.”

The End!


End file.
